Guardian Angel
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Slenderman comes across a child living a very neglected life. She doesn't see Him like others do, she sees Him as a miracle.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Guardian Angel

Author- OroKabuLover

Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.

Artisan's Chronicle- I thought of this while in school and immediately began to scribble down notes, this is what it turned out to be!

Slenderman sighed as He walked along in His forest, His black shoes snapping twigs beneath them. The sun was starting to vanish in the horizon, casting long shadows along the ground.

He stopped when He thought He heard something. No. Some_one._ His head jerked up as He listened for any other sounds. He turned and changed routes, instead of heading home, He walked in the direction of the sound.

The being watched from behind a tree as a little girl danced in a clearing, spinning in circles.

He had already eaten that day, and didn't exactly want to have a snack, mainly since the family of campers satisfied Him.

He stepped out from behind the tree, approaching her. She stopped dancing immediately and looked up at Him.

_**"It's late child, I'm sure your parents are worried," **_He said, looking down at her.

"They're not home," she said.

_**"How old are you?" **_She held up five fingers._** "You're five and you were left home alone?" **_He asked, slightly doubting her claim.

"I'm always alone."

_**"That won't do at all. I'll take you home," **_He held His hand out for her.

"Thanks Mister!" She smiled and took His hand. He held her hand gently, noting how small it was compared to His.

He had always paid attention to details and to the little things. He instantly noticed the dirt caked under her nails, the mud that clung to her clothes, and her hair was a mess and obviously hadn't been washed in days.

He let her lead Him to her house. She pushed open the back door and held it open for Him. He quickly shrunk Himself so He stood at only seven foot tall. She closed the door behind Him.

_**"Is it always this cold in here?" **_He asked, noticing it wasn't any warmer inside than outside.

"Ya, mom says we don't need heat," she said as He looked around.

The home was much different than any of the other human's houses He had been in before. Usually there was a couch or two and a television, but the living room was bare except for a folding chair. The kitchen was the same way. He walked into the kitchen, the child following Him.

She watched as He opened a cupboard, finding bottles of liquor. He went around, looking in each cupboard and cabinet, finding it either empty or stocked with alcohol.

_**"Why isn't there any food?" **_He asked, getting down on His knees to get a better look at her.

Her eyes were completely gray, dark bags hung under her eyes. Her yellow shirt was stained, torn, and fraying. The clothes hung loosely on her and her tennis shoes were brown with mud, duct tape was wrapped around the toes of the shoes to keep the rubber sole on. Her small breastbones jutted out. He instantly knew she wasn't very healthy.

"Mom says it costs too much," she said.

_**"Where are your parents?" **_He asked, not understanding why such a young child would be left alone, in a cold house, without food.

"Daddy left in an airplane for work. I don't know where Mom is."

"_**I'll stay with you until one of them returns so you aren't alone this evening." **_Her face lit up. _**"Now, when was the last time you had a bath?" **_She shrugged her shoulders. _**"Too long ago if you cannot remember," **_He said as He stood back up. She nodded and led Him up the stairs to the bathroom. He flipped the light switch, but no lights came on.

"We don't have power either," she said. He sighed and grabbed the pack of matches fro the counter and began lighting the candles in the bathroom. Even He had electricity.

_**"Do you have another change of clothes that you can put on after your bath?" **_She shook her head.

"I bathe with them on, that way they get washed too," she smiled happily.

He then began to put two and two together, her mother didn't mean that they didn't need heat, they didn't have it at all without electricity. No lights, no heat, no food.

_** "Do you even have running water?"**_ He asked.

"It's not warm," she said, "it's always a cold bath. But it's better to drink cold water than warm water," she nodded and pointed to the small paper cup by the sink.

There wasn't even any hot water for her to bathe in.

She turned on the water and quickly grabbed a towel.

How had she not gotten ill yet? A cold bath, being in cold, wet clothes, then walking around in a cold house.

He watched as she took off her shoes carefully, handling them as if she'd rip them or break them. She whimpered as she stepped into the tub, which was already halfway full with cold water.

_**"Here," **_He said as He removed His jacket. _**"Take those clothes off and bathe, you can put this on once you're done." **_She looked at Him, standing in the water.

"Okay," she smiled as she stepped back out of the tub and began to remove her clothes, tossing them onto the floor.

It wasn't the first time He had seen humans without clothes on, they often did it down by the river. She stood there shivering from the cold air of the house.

_**"Wait here," **_He said as He went back into the kitchen, finding the electrical box. The door swung open with a creak as He checked the switches to be sure the electricity wasn't turned off on purpose.

He was able to turn electricity off, so why not turn it on?

He sighed and watched as the lights flickered on. He made His way to the thermostat, knowing He couldn't keep the power on for long, it would drain His energy quickly. He turned the heat on before going back up to the bathroom.

"You got the lights on!" She smiled as He pulled the sleeve of His dress shirt up and reached into the water, pulling the plug to drain the frigid water.

_**"Now, let's get some warm water for you," **_He said as He dried His hand off using the small hand towel on the counter. She smiled and began to fill the tub up with warm water.

"Wow! It' feels good!" She said as she got into the tub, splashing in the warm water, turning it off once the tub was halfway full. He pulled the sleeves of his shirt up more.

_**"Let's wash your hair first," **_she nodded as He turned the water on once again and rinsed her hair under the faucet carefully, being sure to not get any in her eyes. He quickly began to lather the shampoo into her hair. She sat there contently not even worrying about getting soap in her eyes, which she always did when she bathed herself.

He rinsed the soap from her blonde hair, washing away the dirt and grease. _**"All done," **_He said as He dried His hands off once again.

"Thank you Mister," she smiled as He nodded.

_**"You never told me your name," **_He pointed out.

"Oh? I'm Rose?" she said, "And you?"

_**"You can just continue calling me 'Mister'." **_she nodded as she began to wash herself with a small bar of soap. She drained the tub and grabbed the towel, drying herself off quickly, noticing that the room was warmer than before._** "There, all clean," **_He said as she looked up at Him. He got on His knees and took the towel from her before draping the jacket over her shoulders, quickly buttoning them up. He grabbed a new towel and tossed it over her head and began to dry her hair as she giggled underneath it. He dropped the towel to the floor before lifting her up and sitting her on the counter.

Rose watched as He went through the cabinet, grabbing a few things._** "Let me see your hand," **_He said as He held His hand out to her. She nodded and put hers onto His.

She watched as He cut her fingernails for her, being careful not to clip them too close. He set the nail clippers down on the counter before gently running the comb through her hair, attempting to remove all the knots.

After about ten minutes, her hair was free of tangles. He put the items back in the cabinet before lifting her off of the counter, setting her down on the floor once again.

She looked up at Him and grabbed the towels, hanging them over the edge of the tub before walking out of the bathroom and leading Him to her bedroom.

He looked around the bare room, a mattress lied on the floor in a corner, no frame or boxspring beneath it. The carpet was dull and stained. It was highly unlike any other child's bedroom He had seen before.

Instead of drawings taped up on the walls, the white walls were bare. Normally toys such as stuffed animals and building blocks would litter the floor but He saw no toys in sight.

The mattress had no sheet on it, just a thin blanket and a small pillow.

"Will you color with me?" She asked, looking up at Him.

_**"I'll watch," **_He said as she nodded and pulled a few sheets of paper off of the ground as she grabbed a box of crayons, quickly dumping them out. Slenderman watched as the small chunks of crayon fell from the box and onto the floor, all of them broken. _**"Why are they all broken?"**_

"They're old. I got them from the trash in art class," He nodded as He walked over to her, leaning over to see what she was going to draw. "I don't know what to draw," she said, staring down at the blank paper.

_**"It's late child, why don't you get some rest?" **_He asked, watching as she nodded and began to put the remnants of the crayons away.

"Will you come to school with me tomorrow?" She asked, looking up at Him once again, sadness shining in her eyes.

_**"Do you want me to?" **_Rose nodded quickly._** "Then I will. But for now, sleep." **_He said, running a pale hand through her almost dry hair._** "And as I told you before, I will stay here with you until someone returns," **_she yawned and lied down, pulling the thin blanket over her.

"Good night Mister," she smiled before closing her eyes.

_**"Good night child," **_He said in a hushed voice, the lights turning off as the house lost power, the heat shutting off with it.

He stood there, watching as she slept peacefully before vanishing into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Title- Guardian Angel

Author- OroKabuLover

Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.

Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 2~

_**"You need to wake up child," **_Slenderman said as He nudged the sleeping girl softly on her shoulder. She whimpered as she was pulled out of her slumber, finding Him on His knees besides her bed.

"You're still here," she smiled, glad that she kept His word.

_**"Of course, now come along, if you continue to lie here, you'll be late for school," **_He said as she stood up, stretching her back slightly. _**"Here," **_He held out a pair of pants and a tee shirt._** "I'm not taking you to school in dirty clothes or my jacket," **_Rose giggled and took the clothes, quickly changing into the new ones before handing His jacket out to Him, watching as He put it back on. He held a hand out to her. She placed her hand into his happily, following Him downstairs to the kitchen.

Rose watched as He pulled a box from a cabinet, knowing that the box wasn't there the previous night,_** "Here, you need to eat something," **_He handed her the foil package which contained two chocolate Pop-Tarts. She tugged Him along as she took it and brought Him into the living room. Rose sat down on the carpet and ate, practically inhaling the food._** "Slow down," **_He said,_** "you'll choke." **_She nodded and ate slower.

"I can't wait to show you my desk today!" She giggled, extremely excited about bringing her new friend to school with her. Slenderman pat her head gently as He sat down on the folding chair. She struggled to climb up onto His lap, pouting slightly.

_**"Let me help you," **_He said as He reached down and picker her up, placing the child onto His lap.

"Mister?" He looked down at her, showing her that He was paying attention. "Are you an angel?" She smiled.

He was taken off guard slightly, not expecting a question like that.

_**"What makes you ask that?" **_He asked, curious now.

"Well... angels are nice people who help others, just like you helped me. And now you're watching over me," she smiled, "just like a guardian angel," Rose explained. He understood where the child was coming from, in her eyes, Him helping her was a miracle.

_** "I don't believe so,"**_ He said, not wanting to tell her 'no'.

"I think you are," she hugged Him tightly, this only further confused Him.

No one had ever even attempted to guess what He was, let alone ask Him if He was an angel, nor hug Him. He pat her back gently.

_**"Why thank you," **_He said, another new thing for Him was thanking a human, usually _they _were thanking _Him._ She smiled as she let go of Him._** "Let's go to school," **_He said, lifting her off of His lap and setting her back down on the ground.

"Let's go!" She repeated, grabbing His hand as He stood up from the chair.

He shut the front door behind them, remembering to make Himself invisible to everyone but Rose.

Slenderman placed a hand behind her back as He walked beside her on the sidewalk. Even though no one could see Him, it was still odd to Him. He followed her down the street to the school.

The smile never left her face as He followed her down the hallways. She turned into the classroom and ran over to her desk happily.

A small paper name card was taped onto the top right corner of her desk, her name was written in Sharpie, obviously done by a teacher. Glittery butterfly stickers were spread out onto it.

The being watched as children came into the room and took their seats, all sitting in groups.

_** "Where is your group?"**_ He asked, only her being able to hear Him.

"They didn't like me," she whispered, not wanting to get in trouble, as the teacher was talking about the days' lessons. "So they made their own group," she looked over to a group of two.

He watched as two boys drew on their desk using a pencil, covering it with dark streaks of lead.

_**"I see," **_He said as the teacher passed out worksheets about the alphabet. He sat in one of the empty chairs in her group. watching as she pulled a pencil out fro the compartment beneath her desk and began to trace over the dashed lines of the letters, repeating the letters over and over.

"Now remember class," the teacher smiled, "tomorrow is Parents Day, so you can bring them to school," Rose continued to write, ignoring the teacher,

"What if you're like Rose and you don't have any," one of the boys laughed.

"Jake," the teacher said sternly, causing the boy to stop laughing. "What have I told you about bullying?"

"It's not nice," Jake looked down at His paper, Slenderman watched as Rose kept writing.

"That's right, now I want you to go over to Rose and apologize for what you said," the boy nodded and got out of his seat, setting his pencil down. The whole class watched as Jake walked over to Rose's desk.

"Rose?" He asked as she turned her attention from the paper to him. He smirked at her. "I'm sorry your parents don't love you," he said in a false sympathetic tone. The whole class bursted out laughing as tears rolled down her face, her bottom lip quivering.

"Jacob Mathew Robertson!" The teacher yelled, causing the boy to jump slightly. "Come here," she demanded as the boy walked over to her. "Sit," she pointed to a stool/

"Yes Mrs. Mary," he said as he climbed up onto the seat as a pointed hat was paced on top of his head.

"Stick your legs out, you will sit like this until recess. During recess, you will write sentences on the board." Jake frowned and nodded, sticking his legs out straight in front of him. It would have been easier if there was a back to the chair, but there wasn't.

Jake watched fro the corner of the room as Mrs. Mary continued her lessons.

Once the bell rang, everyone got out of their seats and went outside as Jake got down from the stool, his legs numb and tired. "You will write, 'I will not be a bully'."

"How many times?" He asked.

"Fifty," she said as he grabbed a piece of chalk and went over to the lowered blackboard, starting to write.

Rose sat down in the grass as the tall man followed he, He crouched down besides her, rubbing her back soothingly. She looked up at Him and smiled.

_**"He should not have said that," **_He said as Rose nodded.

"I'm used to it now," she picked a small clover from the ground.

_**"That gives him no right to treat you that way."**_

"I know..." She said. "Jack isn't mean like his brother, he just does whatever Jake says because Jake is older," the being nodded.

_**"Why don't we go home?" **_He asked, knowing the day would only get worse.

"Now?" She asked, looking back up at Him, dropping the clover into the grass.

_**"Yes. I'll take you home," **_the entity offered as she smiled.

"Okay."

_**"Go tell your teacher that you don't feel good and want to go home. I'll wait for you." **_He watched as she walked back into the school, emerging a few minutes later with a smile.

He placed His hand on her upper back once again as He walked her home, stopping as they spotted a red car in the driveway.

"Mom's home..." she said sadly, remembering that He said He would stay until someone returned. Rose looked up at Him as the hand on her back left.

_**"I have to leave now Rose," **_He said as He looked down at her.

"W-Will I ever see you again?" She asked, a few tears dripping down her face. He got down on His knees once again and gently wiped the tears away.

_**"Of course you will," **_He assured her as He held Rose's head gently, stroking her cheek with His thumb. She leapt against Him quickly, pulling Him into a tight hug.

He rubbed her back gently._** "A guardian angel must look after their child," **_He whispered before He vanished.

Artisan's Chronicle- How was that? I feel all warm inside when I read His last sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

Title- Guardian Angel

Author- OroKabuLover

Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.

Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 3 is here! I am working on my other stories as well, I swear! I have writer's block for Intruder... I am slowly making progress with An Entity's Adoption!

Rose walked up the front steps and pushed the door open, her mother sitting on the chair in the living room

"Home already?" Her mother asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I didn't feel well," Rose replied, shutting the door behind her.

"Then go to bed," the woman said dryly. The child nodded and made her way upstairs, closing her bedroom door behind her.

Her face lit up as she ran over to the bed, a coloring book and a new box of crayons sitting on it for her.

She sat on the bed and began to color, a large smile staying on her face.

Rose gasped and jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_**"Calm down my child, it is only me," **_He said as she stood up and hugged His leg. _**"Is your mother still here?"**_

"No, she left again." He crouched down to her level.

_**"How would you like to come home with me?" **_He asked as her face lit up, causing her to hug Him once again.

"I would love that Mister!" She said, hugging Him tightly.

_**"How about I come and get you after school tomorrow? Then we can go home." **_She nodded happily. _**"I see you have got my gifts," **_He said.

"I like them very much," she nodded as she let go of Him and sat down on the bed once again. "Will you color with me now?" She asked, looking up at Him.

_**"I am afraid I cannot color right now, I have something that I need to do," **_she nodded.

"That's okay."

_**"How about when I come back this evening, I will color with you," **_He offered.

"Okay!" She giggled, excited that He was going to color with her tonight.

_**"I have to go for a little while, but I will see you tonight my child," **_He said as He pat her head gently.

"Okay Mister, I'll be waiting," she nodded before He vanished once again, leaving her in the room to color alone.

He watched from behind the trees as Jake played outside, running around in circles, a plastic toy airplane in hand. Jack was sitting underneath a tree, reading a small picture book.

He had seen the two before, running around in the forest late at night, Jack begging his older brother to turn around and go home with him, while Jake would call his younger siblings names, taunting him for being afraid.

It wouldn't take much to get the boy into his territory. He could have simply killed him right then and there, but not with Jack watching, he was a good boy, he didn't deserve to get hurt.

Jake on the other hand, well, that was a different matter.

He went home and returned back to the boys' backyard that evening, watching as their mother called them into the house, the boys groaning and complaining in protest. But they went in the house nonetheless.

All it took to lure the boy out of the house was Him tapping on the boys' window a few times. The boy eventually groaned and hopped out of the bed, pulling his tennis shoes and jacket on before quietly closing the back door behind him.

Jake walked around in the backyard, looking around for whoever was taping on the glass.

He sighed and walked across his backyard and into the tree-covered area behind the house. He pulled out a small LED flashlight that his father had given to him, quickly flicking it on. Jake looked around, searching.

Jake smacked the small light against his hand as it started to flicker on and off, attempting to make it stay on, but it didn't work. He could barely see a thing, as the trees were preventing and moonlight from getting through.

He tried to yell out as he felt something wrap around his ankle, but a pale hand was firmly placed over his mouth, stopping any sounds from escaping.

_**"You don't deserve to know someone as special as Rose," **_He said, static filling the air along with His voice.

He was too far away for anyone to hear the cracks of his bones or the sound of his skin being ripped apart.

The being sighed contently, satisfied with His work. He knew it was late, and He had told Rose that He would color with her tonight. Slenderman quickly went home and cleaned up before appearing in her room.

He sighed as Rose was asleep on the bed, a crayon still in her hand. The tall man walked over to her quietly and crouched down, slowly removing the drawing utensil from her hand before putting the crayons back in the box. He gently picked her up and repositioned her on the bed before pulling the thin blanket over her.

It wasn't as cool as it had been the previous nights, but it was still slightly cool in the house. He shrugged His shoulders and sat down on the floor besides the mattress, propping Himself against the wall for support. He hadn't slept in several days, and it was starting to slowly affect Him, but He had gone for almost a week without sleep before, so surely a few days wouldn't hurt Him.

He watched her as she slept, eventually reaching over and rubbing her back gently. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with the mother just yet. He assumed that once she found out Rose was gone, she wouldn't do anything about it, but the teacher at school would notice, but then again, with no parent to get in contact with, everyone would assume she moved or transfered schools, especially after what happened with Jake.

Slenderman woke Rose up again the next morning with a gentle nudge. She smiled and sat up quickly, hugging Him tightly.

"Where were you last night?" She asked, "I thought you said we were going to color together." Rose frowned up at Him.

_**"I'm sorry my child, I was very busy and could not make it here in time," **_He said, rubbing her back once again. _**"I feel awful about it," **_He admitted. Her frown turned into a smile.

"It's okay Mister, I understand," she hugged Him tighter. He nodded and held her close to His chest.

_**"You need to get ready for school," **_He told her. He took her downstairs and got her fed._** "I will walk you to school, but I cannot stay," **_He explained to her as she sat on His lap.

"That's okay," she smiled and leaned against Him. He ran His pale hand through her hair.

_**"Let's go," **_He said as He removed her from His lap.

He once again walked her to school, His hand on her upper back to let her know that He was still there, even though she was the only one that could see Him. He stopped in front of the school. "I have to leave for now my child," He said as He got down on His knees, allowing her to hug Him once more.

"I'll see you after school Mister," she smiled as she hugged Him quickly before letting go. He stood back up.

_** "I'll be right here waiting for you,"**_ He said._** "Then we can go home." **_Rose nodded excitedly. _**"Now have a good day at school," **_He pat her head before she ran off into the school quickly.

Rose went into the building and sat in her desk.

"Rose?" A voice asked, she turned around.

"Oh, hi Jack," she smiled.

"You haven't seen Jack anywhere have you?" She shook her head.

"No, why? Is he hiding?" She asked, knowing that Jack liked hide-and-seek.

"He's gone. Mom and Dad called the cops," Rose frowned.

"Oh... I'll let you know if I see him," Jack nodded before slowly walked over to his seat, looking at his brother's empty chair sadly. The school day was fairly quiet, no one ran around at recess, but instead wrote letters to Jack to make him feel better. Rose put her things away quickly, remembering that Mister was waiting for her outside.

For the first time since that morning, she smiled as she ran over to Him.

_**"How was school?" **_He asked, placing a hand on her back as He walked her back towards her house.

"It was okay," she sighed, "Jack said no one can find Jake, he's missing." He led her around the house to the back yard, noticing there was no car in the driveway. "Maybe he didn't have a guardian angel like I do," she smiled up at Him.

_**"Perhaps so," **_He said as He pat her head, leading her into the forest.

"Do you live out here Mister?"

_**"Yes," **_He nodded.

"Don't you get lonely?"

_**"All the time, but I'm not alone anymore, I have you now," **_she smiled up at Him happily.

"And I have you," He nodded again and helped her over a log. She slowly began to tire of walking, not used to having to walk long distances.

_**"Here," **_He said as He stopped her. She looked up at Him, confused._** "You're getting tired my child, I'll carry you from here," **_He said as He bent down.

"Thanks Mister," she smiled before climbing onto His back. He stood back up and continued walking.

Rose looked around, not used to being so high off of the ground.

"Wow..." She smiled as she held onto Him tightly, afraid of falling. "Is that your house?" She asked as a cabin came into view.

_** "Yes," **_He replied, setting her down on the ground before opening the door for her.

"I like your house," she said as she walked in, enjoying the warmth inside.

_**"Thank you," **_Slenderman said as He closed the door behind them. _**"Here,"**_ He held His hand out to her._** "I have something I want you to see." **_Rose smiled and placed her hand into His. The tall man led her down the hallway, His shoes making small sounds against the hardwood flooring. He stopped in front of a door. _**"This is your bedroom," **_she smiled and pushed the door open.

"A real bed!" She smiled as she let go of His hand and ran over to it, light pink bed sheets and blankets covered the bed nicely. He followed her over to her.

_**"A child like you doesn't deserve to sleep on the floor," **_He said as He got down on His knees. Rose hugged Him tightly.

"Thank you!" She smiled as He rubbed her back gently.

_**"Look in the dresser," **_He nudged her towards it, watching as she ran across the room, her footsteps silent against the tan carpet of the bedroom. Rose pulled open a drawer, which was full of perfectly folded pairs of pants; a few pairs of jeans were stacked nicely inside as well.

"There's so many," she smiled.

_**"A pair for everyday of the week," **_He said, watching as she closed the drawer and opened the next one, finding plenty of shirts and sweaters inside.

Rose quickly closed it and ran back over to Him, hugging Him once again,

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She yelled excitedly.

_**"Anything for you, my child," **_she continued to hug Him, completely overjoyed. _**"Your desk is filled with paper, crayons, and markers," **_He explained,_** "and the large box over there has plenty of toys in it," **_she hugged Him even tighter.

"I have the best guardian angel ever!"


	4. Chapter 4

Title- Guardian Angel

Author- OroKabuLover

Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.

Artisan's Chronicle- Here is Chapter 4!

He carried her out to the living room and set her down.

_**"Let's get you something to eat," **_He said as He led her into the kitchen. _**"Then you can take a bath, and put on some clean pajamas," **_Rose smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she watched as He opened the cabinet.

_**"How does this sound?" **_He asked, pulling out a box of Macaroni and Cheese, holding it out to show her.

"Perfect!" She smiled as He closed the cabinet and began to cook for her. She peeked up, trying to see over the counter, wanting to watch.

_**"Here," **_He lifted her up and put Rose on the counter so she could see. She watched as the water boiled. He opened the box and removed the cheese packet and handed her the box of noodles. _**"You can pour them in,"**_ she smiled and poured the noodles into the water, pleased that she could help.

He removed her from the counter and sent her into the dining room to eat once the meal was done.

Once she finished, He washed the dishes and had her grab a pair of pajamas.

He bathed her and combed her hair once she was redressed. _**"How about we color now?"**_ He asked, looking down at her.

"Sure," she smiled as she took her dirty clothes and put them into the laundry basket before grabbing a box of crayons and a stack of paper from her desk, bringing them out to the living room.

She sat down on the large rug on the floor, watching as he sat down beside her, crossing His legs.

Rose smiled and began to draw her new friend. He just looked at the paper, not knowing what exactly to draw.

Slenderman sighed and started drawing some trees, mainly watching Rose color Him in.

She stopped once she was satisfied with her work before holding it out to Him, "This is for you," she smiled up at Him.

_**"Why don't you go put it up on the fridge?" **_He asked.

"Okay," she smiled as she got up and ran over to the fridge, putting it up using a small magnet.

_** "Come here,"**_ He said as He stood up and sat on the couch. Rose walked over to Him before He picked her up and put her on His lap.

She turned sideways and rested the side of her face against His chest. He wrapped His arms around her, supporting her back with one of His arms. The being ran His pale fingers through her light hair.

The child fell asleep within a few minutes. Slenderman held onto her tightly before standing up, being careful not to wake her up. He walked down the hallway, His shoes now silent against the floor.

A thin black tendril reached out and pulled the blankets back before He gently set her on the bed. The being quickly pulled the covers up over the girl._** "Those parents are not worthy enough of deserving such a child. I will watch over her, I'll set out her clothes for school, I'll make sure she gets to school safely, I'll make sure no one picks on her, I'll make sure nothing bad ever happens to her," **_He said as He ran his hand through Rose's hair once again. _**"She is mine now." **_


	5. Chapter 5

Title- Guardian Angel

Author- OroKabuLover

Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.

Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 5!

Sunlight shone into the bedroom as Rose opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She hopped out of the bed and slowly walked down the hallway, finding him in the living room, reading a book.

_**"Good morning my child," **_He said as she yawned.

"Morning," she climbed up onto the couch beside Him. "Aren't I late for school?" She asked.

_**"School was canceled," **_He said, rubbing her back gently.

"Why?"

**"Look outside," **she jumped off of the couch and ran over to the window, standing on her toes to look out of it.

Snow covered the ground like a thick white blanket.

"Wow! Snow!" She smiled.

_**"Maybe once you finish breakfast, we can go outside and play in the snow." **_He offered.

"Really?" She ran back over to Him, He nodded before putting a bookmark in the book to hold His place.

Rose watched as He set His book down and made her breakfast. She ate quickly and went to her bedroom and put on a pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt, then put a sweater on over it.

He chuckled and opened the hallway closet, pulling a thick winter jacket from it before getting down on his knees and putting it on her, zipping it up and then buttoning it up. He grabbed a pair of boots and helped her put them on.

_**"Here," **_He said as he put a pair of mittens on her and then a hat. He took her outside and watched as she ran around a little bit._** "Follow me," **_He said as He took her small hand into His, He led her away from the house, always catching her before she fell in the snow. He would pick her up and lift her over the snow drifts, which were almost taller than her.

He stopped in front of a small lake, which was frozen over._** "I came out here earlier to be sure it was safe," **_He said as He picked her up and held her in His arms.

She watched as He slowly walked out onto the ice, setting her down in the ice. She clung to His pant leg tightly before He nudged her back gently.

He watched as Rose let go of His leg and took a step away from Him, trying not to slip, but the snow that was on top of the ice was packed in, helping her get some traction.

She smiled as she carefully walked around on the lake. He followed her around. _**"Have you ever made a snowball?" **_He asked as she looked up at Him, shaking her head."

"No," she said.

_**"I'll show you," **_He said as He led her back off of the lake to a pile of snow. _**"Grab some snow," **_He crouched down and watched her grab a handful of snow. _**"Now pack it together, like you are trying to hold your hand,"**_ Rose packed the snow into a ball, smiling happily.

"I did it!" She smiled down at the snowball.

_**"Now throw it," **_He said, standing back up. She nodded and threw it, the ball only going a few feet before hitting the ground.

She giggled loudly before tapping his leg.

"You're it!" She laughed before running onto the ice.

_**"Not for long," **_He chuckled, following her, walking so the game would be fair. She giggled as she ran, enjoying the game.

He stopped immediately as He heard a crack. _**"Rose! Stop!" **_He yelled out to her. She stopped and turned around.

"Why?" She asked.

_**"We cannot play here anymore, it is not safe," **_He said, knowing it was better safe than sorry.

"Oh! Okay!" She laughed as she ran towards Him happily.

_**"Slow do-" **_Her scream cut Him off as the ice collapsed beneath her, plunging her into the frigid water below._** "Rose!" **_He yelled out, running over to where she had vanished, only to have the ice crack beneath Him as well.

He sighed as the water engulfed Him; He knew He was going in either way. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her up out of the water. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

Panic filled Him instantly. He crouched down in front of her, water dripping off of them both. He could feel the pulse in her neck, but why wasn't she breathing?

He tilted her onto her side watching as her eyes shot open and she began to cough loudly, water being forced out of her lungs as she did so. She continued to cough loudly as she shivered.

He needed to get her back to the house, now.

He picked her up, sighing as He shivered. He was rarely cold, but when He is, it weakens Him, quickly.

He immediately began walking, holding her close to His chest. _**"Don't worry Rose; your Guardian Angel is here."**_


	6. Chapter 6

Title- Guardian Angel

Author- OroKabuLover

Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.

Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 6 is here!

She remained silent, her lip quivering. She shook uncontrollably, her body desperate to warm itself back up. He looked down to see that she had had not closed her eyes, causing Him to move quicker.

He knew she was at risk for hypothermia and pneumonia now. Slenderman quickly carried her into the house, slamming the door behind them, not caring. He rushed her into the bathroom, setting her on the ground, quickly trying to remove the wet clothes from her cold body.

His cold fingers fumbled with the buttons, angering Him slightly. He pulled the coat from her and yanked her hat and gloves off. He watched as all of her clothes were soon piled on the floor. The being grabbed a towel from the shelf, quickly drying her off.

_**"Open your eyes Rose," **_He said, patting her dry. She whimpered in protest. He was just thankful that she was able to respond._** "Don't worry Rose, I'll take care of you, you just need to stay awake, can you do that for me?" **_He asked, picking her up quickly before carrying her into her bedroom, using His tendrils to wrap her up in the blankets, ensuring that no body heat would escape. He picked her up once again and set her on the couch in the living room._** "I need to leave you for a few moments my child, I need you to do something for me,"**_ she nodded. _**"I need you to seeing your ABC's out loud until I get back," **_He said, ensuring that if she passed back out, He would know.

"O-Okay..." she whispered.

_**"I need you to sing them loudly for me my child, so I can hear you back in my bedroom," **_she nodded.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G," He walked back to the room and pulled off His soaked clothes and shoes. "H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P," He dried Himself off with a towel quickly. "Q, R, S, T, U, V," He put on a fresh set of clothes and a new pair of shoes. "W, X, Y, and Z," He pulled the thick fleece blanket off of His bed. "Now I know my A, B, C's, next time won't you sing with me?" She said as He walked down the hallway, draping the blanket over His shoulders before sitting on the couch.

_**"You did very well," **_He said as He pulled Rose onto His lap once again and wrapped the fleece blanket around the two of them.

Slenderman pressed her cold face against the crook of His neck._** "Sleep, you need sleep," **_He told her. She nodded in approval before she quickly dozed off.

He sat there, listening to her breathing, becoming worried when there would be a slight pause between an exhale and an inhale. He held her tightly, trying to share body heat with her.

His body heated up within five minutes, so He tried to give her some, desperate to help her. _**"I'm so terribly sorry my child, I put you in harm's way,"**_ He said, knowing she couldn't hear Him, she was in a deep sleep. He sighed and held her tightly. _**"I'm a horrible Guardian Angel."**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title- Guardian Angel**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.**

**Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 7! I am going to be away from my computer for the next week or so, therefore I am uploading several chapters at once. Review please!**

After a few hours she began to stir beneath the blankets.

"You're warm," she smiled against His neck.

_**"I'm so sorry my child," **_He held onto her tighter.

"You didn't know I was going to fall through," she pointed out.

_**"I know, but I out your life in danger... I was so worried," **_He admitted as she cuddled against Him.

"I wasn't worried. I have the perfect Guardian Angel," she smiled.

_**"I'm not worthy of being your Guardian Angel," **_He said.

"I don't care, I love having you," she hugged Him tightly.

_**"As long as you are happy my child," **_He hugged her back.

"I'm always happy as long as you are here," she smiled up at Him.

_**"Thank you my child," **_He said. _**"Let's get you dressed," **_He said as He stood up, still holding her tightly against His chest. She clung to Him as He carried her down the hallway and into her room.

Rose looked up at Him as He removed the blanket around them both before pulling her blanket off. The being set her on the bed, draping the blankets over her shoulders as He grabed a new set of clothes from the dresser.

She hopped off of the bed and took the clothes from Him before putting them on. _**"You need something to eat," **_He reminded her as He looked down at the small child.

"Will you carry me again?" She asked, holding her arms up towards Him. "I like being tall," she giggled. He nodded.

_**"Of course my child," **_He said as He bent down and lifted her off of the carpeted floor, holding her on His arms. Rose smiled and rested her face against His chest.

Slenderman walked out to the living room, setting her down on the couch, which was still warm from the long hours of Him sitting there. _**"Wait here, while I get you something to eat,"**_ she nodded and watched as He walked into the kitchen, reheating a small bowl of the previous night's dinner. _**"Careful, it's going to be warm," **_He warned her as He carried the food out to her.

"Okay," she said as she placed the bowl onto the coffee table to cool down. He sat down beside her on the couch and turned on the television, a Christmas movie playing. "How many days until Christmas?" She asked.

_**"Five," **_He replied.

"Wow! No school!" She smiled. Her comment slightly confused Him, usually kids were excited for gifts or 'Santa Claus'.

_**"What do you normally do for Christmas?" **_He asked, causing her to look up at Him.

"Usually nothing, my Dad used to watch movies with me, but I haven't seen him in a long time."

_**"Was he here last Christmas?" **_He asked. She shook her head._** "I will see if we can do something special for Christmas," **_she smiled up at Him.

"We don't have to, I'd be happy even if we did nothing," she grabbed her food and began to eat it. He pat her head gently as she ate.

Once she finished her meal, she carried the bowl and spoon into the kitchen and set it into the sink before returning back to the couch, watching Elf. "Mister?" He looked down at her. "Do you have a mommy and a daddy?" She asked.

_**"I don't believe so," **_He said, trying to think. Did he? He was sure He might have had parents, but it was too long ago to remember.

"Oh," she said, looking down. "I'm sorry," Rose hugged Him tightly.

_**"It's alright my child," **_He said, rubbing her back softly. She slowly fell asleep against him once again.

Slenderman sighed. He couldn't remember the last time He actually did something for Christmas.

His head jerked up at He heard something in the distance. Police, He assumed.

He had other places to go, of course, He always did, just in case. But, which one to go to was the problem, this was the only place designed with Rose in mind, and the other homes might not have snow, which He knew Rose liked.

The being held onto the sleeping child tightly before vanishing into thin air.

He looked around the home, which was frigid cold inside, as there was no need to heat a home while it's empty. The thermostat clicked on as He flipped a switch, turning the heat on.

Looking out the window, a thick blanket of snow covered everything in sight, The tall man sat down on the cold couch, holding Rose tightly to his chest to keep her warm.

He glanced at the clock, realizing they were in a different time zone, but He doubted Rose would even notice. Dust coated the tables and counters of the home, reminding Him how long He had been away. He would clean later, He needed to rest for a while.

He slowly lied down on the couch, being careful not to wake up Rose, and fell asleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title- Guardian Angel**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.**

**Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 8! I am also thinking about changing my username, so if you have any ideas, leave it in a review.**

Rose woke up before Him, but she just lied there, not wanting to move, afraid of waking Him up. So she stayed still, closing her eyes and daydreaming happily.

She looked up at him as He began to stir slightly.

"Good morning," she whispered almost inaudibly, checking to see if He was awake yet or not.

_**"Good morning my child," **_He said, running his hand up and down her back._** "Did you enjoy your nap?" **_She nodded before sitting up and looking around.

"Where are we?" She questioned as He sat up as well.

_**"There are people out there that want to hurt me Rose, and if they find me, they will take you away from me," **_He explained.

"Why? Why would they want to do that?" She asked, not understanding.

_**"It's because of the way I look, I'm different."**_

"All angels look different," she smiled up at Him. "Because each one is special in their own way." She poked His chest over His heart. "You're not different, you're just special." She smiled before He pulled her back onto His lap, hugging her tightly.

_**"And you are special as well," **_He said, running His pale fingers through her hair slowly.

"So we live here now?" She asked.

_**"For now, yes," **_He held onto her tightly.

"What have we got?" The police Chief asked, walking into the home, other men searching through the home.

"Dirty dishes in the sink, they haven't been there long. And this," the other man held up a piece of white printer paper with a crayon drawing on it. "It was on the fridge sir, obviously done by a child," he turned it over, 'Rose' was scribbled in large black letters, the 's' was backwards.

"Contact the school, search for a file under the name. I want a full name, weight, height, eye color, where she lives, her family member's names, phone numbers, addresses, anything and everything," the Chief ordered. The paper was tossed into a clear evidence zip lock bag. "Anything else?"

"Cold damp towels and children's clothes were in the bathroom, and a hole in the ice down at the lake suggesting someone went in, but shoe prints led away from the hole, indicating they made it out."

"Is that all?"

"No, I saved the best for last."

"And that would be?"

"A suit," the Chief lifted an eyebrow.

"A what?"

"You heard me, a business suit. It was wet as well, suggesting that whoever was wearing it also went in, there was only one set of shoe prints leading away from the lake though, which we matched to the pair of shoes found in the bedroom, meaning the child was carried back home, where she was stripped of the wet clothes and warmed back up," the Chief nodded. "One more thing about the suit."

"Yes?"

"The Forensics Team is already on it, but whoever owns the suit is tall."

"Define tall, you're 5' 4", a lot of things are 'tall' to you."

"You're 6' 6" sir, but this guy's taller than you, easily 7' or more."

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"No sir, the Forensics Team is currently measuring the suit and then they will be able to reconstruct his body figure based on the clothes," the Chief nodded.

"Good work," the man nodded and watched as the Chief walked off, most likely back to his car to head to the Forensics Team.

"Hello Mr. Perlarski," a lady at the front desk smiled.

"Morning Judith," he sighed as he walked further back into the offices.

"I've been expecting you James," a voice called out as the Chief stood in the doorway. The office was several times larger than the other offices.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" He asked as He stepped into the room.

"I've always called you by your middle name, ever since kindergarten or would you prefer to be called by your first name, Thomas?" The other asked, glancing over at him, then back to the computer in front of him.

"Fair enough Jim," James sat down. "Got anything to show me?" The Chief questioned.

"Almost done, this guy's huge," Jim said. "I've made a model of him next to you, and standing next to Rose," hee said, turning to monitor for the other to see.

"Did you really just draw a smiley face on the guy?" James asked.

"We don't have any ideas, let me change it," James said, typing a few things into the computer, turning the figure's smile into a frown. "There, better?"

"Much," he said sarcastically. He only came up to the man's upper chest. "How tall is this guy?"

"I'm indicating around 7' 3"."

"Dang," he said, looking at the screen, Rose seemed extra small compared to the tall man.

"Here's the file we got from the school on her," Jim said, handing over a light yellow paper file. James sighed and opened it.

Name: Rose Marie Shnoebelen

Age: 5

Weight: 45 lbs.

Height: 3' 1"

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Blood Type: AB

Parents: John and Marsha Shnoebelen (divorced)

Parent's Notes: Rose's father and I separated recently, he has moved away, while Rose believes that he is away for work.

The police Chief sighed at Marsha's handwritten note.

"Where's the mom at now?"

"Down the street, she was arrested last night for DWI, she was plastered and driving all over the road," Jim explained, "an officer went over to get Rose, only to find the house empty."

"Ironically she seems to have vanished right after Jake did," Jim nodded. "Well, it's been over twenty-four hours since anyone has seen her, let's get an Amber Alert out," James said as he left the room. Jim grabbed the phone and began to set up the Alert.

**Author's Chronicle- Did anyone spot the Elf reference that I placed in it? Hint: Rose says it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Title- Guardian Angel

Author- OroKabuLover

Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.

Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 9 is here!

Rose helped Slenderman clean up the home a little bit, happy that she could help him.

He managed to find her something to eat before picker her up, holding her tightly ads He sat on the couch, watching the news, even though the news was different here than at the previous home, as they had changed states.

Rose quickly fell asleep in His lap.

"And tonight an Amber Alert has been issued for five-year-old Rose Shnoebelen," the news reporter said, "she was last seen at Evergreen Elementary school a few days ago." Rose's school picture appeared on the screen. "She is likely accompanied by an adult male, whom officials have declared as dangerous, and to approach with caution," He chuckled softly, knowing that the police knew his height, and yet they didn't mention it.

He turned the television off and stood up, holding Rose tightly. The being walked back to the bedroom, just now remembering that there was only one bedroom.

Slenderman walked in, a thin black tendril pulled the covers back as he set Rose down on the bed gently. He walked around the bed to the other side, quickly lying down before pulling the blankets up over the both of them

He slept on His side, facing away from Rose. The being woke up as she moved over against His back, curling up against Him for warmth. He turned over and watched as she nuzzled up against His chest quickly.

Sighing, He held her against Him, falling back asleep almost instantly once again.

Slenderman woke up the next morning to find Rose still firmly pressed against his chest, sleeping soundly. He slowly let go of her and carefully got out of the bed, being careful not to wake her up.

He pulled the covers back over her to keep the body heat in before going out to the living room. The being sighed as He sat down on the couch.

There were no fresh clothes for Rose, and there was no more food. He never needed food, so there was no need for Him to keep it in the homes. He knew He would have to go get food for her, but He absolutely refused to leave her home alone.

Rose eventually walked down the hallway, smiling up at Him,

"Morning," she said.

"Good morning my child," He said as He walked over to her and picked her up, noticing she had no shoes or boots to wear. "How about we get you something to eat," He said as they vanished, reappearing in yet another house. "Wait here," He said as He placed the girl on the couch before He walked down the hallway and went into a bedroom.

"Wake up," He said as a tendril nudged the sleeping teen awake. The teenager sat up and rubbed his brown eyes before looking up at the tall man.

"Got a job for me?" He asked as he ran a hand through his short black hair.

"Yes, you need to go out and get food and a pair of shoes."

"What size?"

"I brought her along, I am not sure," Slenderman said as He stepped aside, allowing the teenager to stand up.

"It's been a while since I've had a job."

"I haven't been in the area lately, therefore, there is nothing for you to do Anthony," He explained, the boy nodded before walking down the hallway.

"How old is she" Anthony asked, having expected a teenager.

"She's five," He walked out behind him. "She needs breakfast."

"Do you want me just to take her with me? I'm not sure what shoe size she wears."

"As long as you are careful," He replied.

"I will be, I'll take her to get some breakfast first, and then we can go get the rest," Anthony said as Rose watched the two.

Slenderman walked over to her.

"I need you to go with Anthony today my child," He explained to her as she looked up at Him. "Will you go with him?" She nodded.

"Of course."

"I need you to do everything Anthony says while you are with him, and listen to him," He reminded her.

"Okay," Rose smiled.

"I'll go get ready," Anthony said before walking back to his bedroom and changing clothes, walking back out in jeans and a sweater. "I'm going to have to carry her for now," He sighed, knowing there was still snow on the ground. Rose hopped off of the couch and ran over to the teen, whom leaned over and picked her up.

"Here," the being said as He held out a small wad of cash. "This should be plenty," Anthony nodded.

"It won't take us too long. I'll stop at the gas station down the street and get her something to eat, and then we'll go get the shoes and food," the teen explained before Slenderman vanished.

Anthony sighed and grabbed a set of keys from the counter before carrying her outside of the house, locking the door behind him. "You can go in the backseat," He thought aloud as he placed Rose in the back seat of the car, buckling her in tightly.

He drove down to the gas station, carrying her into the store. "Here," he pressed Rose's face against his neck, not wanting anyone to recognize her. "Just stay like that until we are back outside," Rose nodded against his neck. He grabbed a few small packages of bite sized powdered donuts. He paid for then and carried her and the bag out to the car. "Have you ever had these before?" He asked as he buckled her in and opened a small package of five donuts, holding one out to her.

"No," she said, taking it onto her small hands.

"You'll love them," He said, setting the rest of the package in her lap before closing the door and climbing into the front seat. He drove off to Wal Mart, watching her eat the donuts in the rear-view mirror.

He got her a pair of white tennis shoes and a pair of winter boots. He put her in the cart and pushed her around, grabbing more donuts, pop-tarts, macaroni and cheese, Cheetos, bottles of water, juice bags, bread, peanut butter, cheese slices, and some chocolate bars.

She was sound asleep by the time he wheeled the cart out to his car. He chuckled and gently removed her from the cart and placed her into the car, buckling her in once again; He closed the door and moved the bags into the trunk. He drove back home and carried Rose inside first, lying her down on the couch and covering her up with a blanket quickly.

Anthony then began to carry in the groceries, closing the trunk and locking the car once he was finished, He locked the front door behind him, locking the door knob, the dead bolt, and the chain lock.

He sat down on the couch slowly before jumping back up to answer his cell phone, which was ringing loudly in his pocket.

"Hello?" He asked, not recognizing the number.

"Anthony... it's Drew," a hushed voice said.

"What's going on?" Anthony questioned, wondering why Drew was calling him.

"I got a call today... from Luke," he said. Anthony sighed loudly. "He saw you this morning... with someone."

"Ya, I was told to watch over her," he explained, "I thought Luke was taken care of."

"Apparently not... I'm hiding out in my closet right now."

"What did he say?"

"He told me he saw you, and then hung up... five minutes later; I received a picture text, of a riffle. When I got out of my showed, there was a picture that had been slipped under the front door it was a Polaroid photo of you and her at Wal Mart, with a bullet hole going through each of your heads..." Anthony looked over at Rose, whom was still asleep. "I would come over there myself, but I am terrified of leaving my house, he already knows where I live. So I called Mathew, he's on his way, along with a few others. They're going to be on lookout. I assume you still have your gun."

"Ya, I haven't shot it in a while though, but I still have it," Anthony said, his heart skipped a beat as he heard a car door slam outside of the house. "Hold on," he said, pressing the phone against his chest as he looked out the peephole in the front door. "False alarm," he sighed in relief as he watched Mathew and a few other guys get out of the black car.

"I gotta go," Drew sighed.

"If anything happens, destroy it."

I know, I have it in here with me, along with a lighter."

"Okay then, good luck."

"You too," Anthony sighed as Drew hung up. A knock on the door caused his head to jerk up, as well as Rose turning over on the couch,

After checking the peephole once again, he opened the door.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem," Mathew chuckled. "AJ and CJ are going to stay outside, one at the front door, one at the back door," the two boys, obviously twins, nodded. "Santana and I will stay inside, just in case if he gets in."

"Alright," Anthony said as he stepped aside, allowing the two into the home. The twins stayed outside as the door was relocked once again.

"Is she the one we're protecting?" Santana asked, parting his shaggy blonde hair to reveal his blue eyes, trying to get a better look at her.

"Yes. Will you just cut your hair already?" Anthony replied.

"Never," Santana mused as Anthony and Matthew rolled their eyes.

"She's kinda young..." Matthew pointed out.

"She's only five," Anthony added.

"You gonna take her to your room" Santana asked as Anthony nodded. Rose shifted in his arms as he carried her back to the bedroom.

Anthony sat on the bed, the blanket still firmly wrapped around her. He gently lied her down on the bed and walked over to his dressed, pulling open the top drawer. He rummaged around in the drawer, pulling a black handgun out from underneath a few pairs of boxers. He loaded it quickly before sitting back down on the bed.

He looked over at Rose, rubbing her back gently as she slept.

Santana sat on the couch, a silver handgun resting in his lap. He looked around, having a good view of the front door, and the back door in the dining room, which led to the porch.

Matthew sat in the hallway outside Anthony's door, a handgun in his hand as well.

The house was silent for hours, each person taking turns to have a break and get something to eat, relieve themselves in the bathroom, then quickly returning to their designated post.

Rose was wide awake now. Anthony had Matthew get some paper and pens for her to draw with.

"What was that?" CJ mumbled looking around. He sat on the top step outside the front door. His hand tightened around the handgun in his sweater pocket. He looked around, darkness covered everything. Streetlights illuminated the road before him. His head jerked up as he heard a twig snap. He pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Did you hear that?" He asked AJ.

"Hear what?" AJ replied.

"I thought I heard something."

"Hmm... I don't hear anything, but keep on guard."

"Will do," CJ nodded before stuffing the radio into his other pocket sighing,

He held onto the gun tightly as he looked around, trying to listen to anything.

Rose smiled as she wrote her name on the paper. The sound of a gunshot caused her to jump, accidentally dragging the pen across the paper.

"He's here..." Matthew said as he held the gun tightly, turning the safety off. Santana ran over to the front door, looking out the peephole. Luke walked over to the steps, pushing CJ aside. The twin slumped over and fell to the ground.

He jumped back when Like began kicking the door, hard. AJ ran in from the back door, raising his gun.

Rose looked up at Anthony.

"What's going on?" She asked,

"Someone's here to try to take you away, but we won't let him take you," Anthony assured her.

The doorknob lock had given out; the dead bolt was slowly being forced out, threatening to rip through the wall. Another loud shot rang out, breaking the deadbolt mechanism. The bullet ricocheted somewhere, most likely the ceiling, but no one was paying attention. Only a few lamps illuminated the home, thick black plastic over the windows kept the light from leaking out, also keeping people from peeking in.

The door gave way, stopping after only an inch due to the chain, which gave way as a bullet was shot through it.

Matthew jumped up to his feet as Santana began firing his fun rapidly, trying to hit Luke, whom was hiding around the corner of the doorway, pressed firmly against the siding of the house. Once Santana was forced to reload AJ began shooting, shooting less often than the other.

As AJ would stop to reload his gun, Santana would lift his gun up once again.

"Trying to scare me off?" Luke chuckled. "The only thing that's frightening around here is your aim," Santana groaned as AJ was done reloading, lifting his gun up once again.

"You have no business here Luke," AJ said.

"Says you," Luke growled as he peeked around the corner, only to have a bullet shatter the wood of the door frame above his head, causing him to jump back.

Luke snickered as he stood in front of the front window, the black plastic hiding him from view. He grabbed CJ's handgun, lifting it up and launching several shots through the window at the two.

Matthew watched as Santana fell to the ground, AJ shooting blindly at the window. Pieces of shattered glass collected on the carpet beneath the window.

Luke gasped as a bullet grazed his shoulder, tearing through his bulky sweater.

AJ growled as he pulled the trigger, hearing the gun click, symbolizing it was empty.

He grabbed another clip from his pocket as Luke lifted his shotgun, peeking out from around the doorway, seeing that AJ was reloading. He lifted the gun and watched as the other twin fell to the ground beside Santana. Matthew's grip on his gun tightened. "Come on out Matthew," Luke chimed, causing the other to grind his teeth in frustration.

"Rose? I need you to do something for me," Anthony said, looking down at the small child in his lap, whom was shaking slightly in fear.

"Like what? She questioned.

"I need you to get under the bed, and stay there. You cannot come out until I say so," he said, hugging her tightly.

"O-Okay..." She said as he lifted her off of his lap and pushed aside the bed skirt.

"You'll be safe Rose, just keep quiet and don't move," he ordered her. She nodded before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she smiled before she vanished underneath the bed, crawling all the way back to the corner.

Anthony stood up and cracked the closet door, hoping to trick Luke into thinking Rose was being hidden in the closet.

"Just hand her over and I'll leave," Luke snickered as he pushed the door open completely, walking slowly into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Over my dead body," he snapped.

"That can be arranged," Luke laughed,

"And to think, I actually trusted and helped you."

"Trust... that was my problem. I trusted everyone too much, and then I got hurt," Luke growled.

"Everyone gets hurt at one point or another Luke," Matthew sighed.

"But you weren't left for dead like I was! You weren't betrayed!" Luke yelled.

**Author's Chronicle: And with that, ladies and gentlemen, I leave you all with a cliffhanger until I get back, which will be in a bit more than a week. I have the next several chapters written out, they just need to be typed. I would love to get somre reviews while I am gone, I will still be able to check my email~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title- Guardian Angel**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.**

**Artisan's Chronicle- The long awaited Chapter 10 is now here! I apoligize for how long it has taken me to update, I know many of you are fearing that 'An Entity's Adoption' is over, I can assure you, it is not over until there is an 'THE END' at the bottom of it. I have been extremely busy with a huge assignment in class, which is over 300 points, and as finals are soon approaching, I fear it will be longer until an update. I have many chapters written out on paper, I just need to type it. I have taken today off of work due to jetlag, PPPFFFTTT, I really mean to work on the story~ Stay strong my readers~ **

-Luke's Flashback-

Sweat dripped down the side of Luke's face as he looked around. The job was to meet someone in an abandoned hospital, get the folder with the information in it, and leave. But the people they were to meet didn't come alone as they were supposed to. Not only did Luke and his brother, Mark, not get the folder, but they had both been shot.

Luke stood up, instanty recognizing the familiar scent.

Smoke.

He winced as he took a step forward, the hole in his lower abdomen bleeding quickly.

"Mark," he said as he made his way over to his brother, whom looked up at him. "We have to go," He said, holding a hand out to the younger sibling. Mark nodded and stood up, blood stained his yellow polo, indicating he was shot somewhere in the chest.

"I smell smoke..." Mark said as he walked down the hallway with Luke.

"Probably someone burning nearby," Luke explained as they walked across the second floor. They opened the door to the set of stairs leading downstairs to the first floor.

They walked down the concrete steps slowly, knowing they would be in trouble for failing their job.

"Gah! Hot!" Mark yelped as he grabbed the dodorknob.

"Stand back," Luke ordered as he opened the door a crack, using his sweater sleeve to protect his hand.

Warmth blew across his face instantly. "We'll have to run," The younger brother nodded.

Luke yanked the door open, grabbing his brothers wrist, pulling him along behind him.

Warmth engulfed the two as large flames licked at them. Smoke clouded their vision, but they kept running.

Mark cried out loudly as he felt a wave of pain emit from his chest, causing him to trip and hit the tiled floor hard. "Come on!" Luke yelled as he tugged at his brothers arm, urging him to get back up and continue running. The younger sibling coughed loudly. Luke assumed it was from the smoke, but when his brother settled down and looked up at him, blood dripped down his lip and off of his chin, droplets splashed on the floor.

"Go..." Mark groaned.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Luke yelled as he leaned down and picked him up. Even though there was a 3 year age difference between them, Luke treated Mark as if he was 18, as if they were equal in every way possible.

He carried his brother around, looking for the exit. His heart skipped a beat in happiness as he saw the large set of double doors in the front of the building.

Sweat ran down from his face from the heat of the fire. The building creaked and groaned, threatening to topple all three stories down on top of them.

He kicked the door roughly, sending it flying open, slamming into the brick behind it. Luke carried his sibling away from the structure, wanting to be far away from it, in case if it really did collapse.

Once he felt they were far enough away, he fell to his knees, setting Mark down in the grass. The trees of the forest standing tall over them.

"Luke..." Mark rasped out, blood dripping down his lips. "It hurts..."

"Don't worry. I'll get you home and you will be alright," he whispered, both of their throats were raw and aching from the smoke inhalation. Mark coughed loudly into his hand, staining his palm with crimson red blood. "Mark..." Luke looked down at him with sorrow in his eyes.

"Go..." He said. "You're bleeding too," Mark urged, wanting his brother to go get help.

"No, I'm not going to leave you out here alone," Luke argued, ignoring the pain in his side. Blood seeped into his dark navy sweater.

"Thank you... for everything," Mark smiled as his older sibling held him tightly. "You are the best brother I could have ever asked for."

"Don't talk like that, you'll be fine, I promise," Luke said, tears forming in his eyes. "That's what brothers do for one another," he coughed as he tried to laugh, causing him to let fo of his brother and cough loudly into his elbow, each cough applying pressure on his midsection, sending blood gushing out of the wound faster. He looked down at Mark, finding his eyes closed. "Mark?" He asked, nudging the sibling gently on the shoulder, panicking when Mark didn't react in any way. "Mark!" He cried out loudly as he felt around for a pulse, finding none.

Tears ran down his face quickly as he hugged his brother firmly. He attempted to stand up, but dizziness overcame him, causing him to fall to the ground. He managed to roll himself onto his back, looking up at the sky.

The bare trees gave him a clear view of the starry sky overhead. He sighed as his vision blurred. The sound of foot steps brought him back to reality. He just lied there, not having the energy to do anything, let alone fight back.

_**"Another failed job, I assume," **_Slenderman said as He towered over the teen that lay on the ground. Luke was silent as the Tall Man shook his head. _**"I was surprised that you didn't leave without him, you risked your life for his. You humans continue to confuse me."**_

"You were watching?" Luke asked.

_**"I'm **__**always**__** watching," **_He informed the teen.

"Yet you did nothing?" Luke gasped out. "You just watched?"

_**"You act as if you expect me to be there holding your hand and walking you through it all," **_the being laughed.

"You could have helped!"

_**"Why? What good would that have done?"**_

"So we don't die!"

_**"You say that as if I cared. I will replace Mark with someone new, and when they die, I will replace them, and the cycle will continue."**_

"And me?"

_**"I already have someone picked out to replace you. I always have backups," **_Slenderman chuckled. _**"I knew you wouldn't last long, I knew it the day I first selected you."**_

"Then why keep me around if I wouldn't last?"

_** "Some is better than none," **_He said before turning and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

_**"Off to get your replacements," **_He vanished into thin air. Luke lied there, speechless.

He had given up school, friends, all of his family except for Mark, his social life, and his safety for Him, he risked his life on many occassions, and yuet, the Tall Man couldn't even bother to help him in return. Luke felt betrayed. He closed his eyes, deciding to get some rest, whether he died or not, he didn;t care.

Luke groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see the sun shining bright above him, but it was dark. He tried to sit up, but the throbbing pain in his side prevented him from doing so.

"Here," a voice said as his head was tilted upwards, a small cup placed against his lips. His mind told him no, not to drink any, but his body screamd at him for it. Taking his chances, he parted his lips slightly as the person tipped he cup, pushing the water into his mouth.

His head was placed back down on the pillow and he looked aroud. The room was dark, a few small lamps illuminated parts of the massive room. It appeared to be a normal house, but no walls, converting the home into one large room,

Cots were lined up against the wall, each one was made nicely with white sheets. "You lost quite a bit of blood there, you also appeared to inhale a lot of smoke, but your lungs are clean now," he said, moving an oxygen tank way from the bed, lying it underneath the cot. "You're Luke, correct?" Luke nodded, looking over at the other.

His black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, he didn't appear much older than himself. "I'm Anthony," he introduced himself.

"Where am I?" Luke asked.

"I can't tell you that, all you need to know is that I am on your side," Anthony smiled as Luke nodded. "You'll recover, it might take a while though. I got the bullet out and stitched you up."

"Where... is my brother? Where is Mark?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"I am not sure, you were alone when I found you," Anthony admitted.

"How long will it take me to recover?"

"I'm not sure, you lost a lot of blood, and I am not a doctor," Anthony shrugged his shoulders. "But it shouldn't take too long," he assured Luke, whom nodded.

"Are..." Luke hesitated. "Are you my replacement?"

"Sort of. I am here to replace you and your brother," Anthony replied.

"I see.." Luke sighed, trying desperately not to show his anger. "Why did you save me then? You are my replacement."

"I am still human. I still have feelings you know, I couldn't just leave you out there," Luke nodded. "I have to go for a while, I need more water," he explained as he stood up.

"Alright."

"You will be fine here alone, right?" Anthony asked as the other nodded. "There's a no-contract cell phone on the table beside your bed, my cell is speed dial number two."

"Okay," he said as he looked over to the small flip phone that lied on the table.

"I won't be gone for long," Anthony said as he grabbed a jacket from another table, slipping it on quickly. Luke watched as the other slipped out of the front door.

Luke listened as a car started up and drove away. He sat up, holding his side tightly as pain shot through his body. He somewhow managed to push himself to his feet, steadying himself on the table, making sure he could stand on his own before lettting go.

He hunched over slightly, not wanting the stiches to tear if he stood up fully.

Looking around, he saw the rest of the building empty. He made his way over to the door, peeking outside the window first before opening the door and slipped out.

He recognized where he was. He would often walk down the sidewalk with Mark on their way to school. He closed the door behind him and walked down the small sidewalk, looking down both ways of the street before pulling his dark hood up.

Anger radiated off of him as he fumed, a dark feeling of hatred washing over him.

_He wanted to make them suffer._

_ All of them._

_ He wanted revenge._

_ He would kill the Slender Man._

**Author's Chronicle: How was that? Reviews= Happy writer~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title- Guardian Angel**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.**

**Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 11~**

"Everyone gets stabbed in the back at one point or another," Matthew said, lifting his gun, the corner from where the living room met the hallway blocking his view.

"That's true... but were you left alone? Mark could have been saved, yet He did nothing," Luke spat. Matthew remained silent, his finger resting on the trigger, prepared to pull it when needed.

Luke grabbed CJ's gun off of the floor, finding it fully reloaded already. He flipped the safety off. "What about Caroline?" Luke asked. "Your precious little sister?"

"You leave her out of this! That was an accident!" Matthew snapped.

"Was it?" He questioned.

"Yes! It was an accident!" Matthew replied, tears ran down his cheeks as memories of him and his five-year old sister flashed in his mind. "I-it wasn't on purpose," he said, rubbing his eyes, trying to wipe away the tears. Luke snickered as he peered around the corner, seeing that the other had let his guard down.

Luke lifted the gun and pulled the trigger, watching as his body fell to the ground.

"Now you and Caroline are together once again," Luke said as he walked down the hallway.

Anthony lifted the gun up, aiming at the door. Shooting blindly was better than not shooting at all. He squeezed the trigger, a loud 'click' emitting from the gun as it jammed. Luke snickered, knowing that the other was defenseless.

Anthony jumped as the door was kicked in, Luke standing in the doorway, the handgun was aimed at the other.

Rose remained silent underneath the bed, trembling slightly. "Now, hand her over," he demanded.

"I cannot do that," Anthony said, still holding his jammed gun.

"Fine by me, you can either give her to me, or I can take her," Luke growled, placing his finger back on the trigger, aiming the weapon at Anthony's head.

"I'm not going to give her to you, no way in he-" A loud bang cut Anthony short as blood splattered onto the wall as he fell to the floor, blood quickly soaking into the carpet.

Luke stepped into the room, instantly going over to the closet, swinging the door open, finding it empty.

"Oh Rose, come out, come out, wherever you are," he chuckled as he pulled the chair away form the desk, wondering if she was hiding underneath the desk.

He snickered as he put the gun in his pocket before pulling the bed away from the wall. "Found you," he smiled as she sat up and backed against the wall. She trembled as he walked over to her, pulling the gun back out and pointing it at her. "Time for this Rose to wilt and die."

**Author's Chronicle: How was that? I am trying to get this one up to date so I can work on An Entity's Adoption~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title- Guardian Angel**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.**

**Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 12**

A thin black tendril wrapped itself firmly around Luke's neck, yanking him back, pulling the teen off of his feet.

As a reaction, his body tensed up, his finger pulling the trigger. Rose cried out as the bullet embedded itself into her shoulder.

Luke landed on his back, the grip around his neck tightening. His vision blurred sharply as he looked up, seeing Slenderman standing above him.

_**"You brought this upon yourself," **_He said, the teen writhing on the floor, scratching at the tendril, trying to loosen its grip. _**"**__**She**__** belongs to **__**me**__** now, and I will not allow you to take her away from me," **_static filled the air immediately as Luke began coughing, the tendril loosening and letting go. The teen rolled onto his side as blood came out with each cough.

Rose's light pink shirt was slowly beginning to become stained with dark red. Her head throbbed as static filled her ears. The pain in her shoulders seemed to intensify as the static became louder. She wiped her nose as she felt it drip, finding blood streaked across the back of her hand.

Luke's vision blurred once again, this time appearing as if he were looking through a heavy fog. **"Rose... I need you to close your eyes for me," **she nodded and closed them, tears shone on her face. _**"It wont be for long, I promise, I'll count down from five,"**_ he explained as she nodded in understandment. _**"Five..." **_Another tendril lashed out, wrapping itself firmly around Luke's neck._** "Four..." **_Luke's feet dangled off of the ground, kicking, searching for the floor that wasn't there._** "Three," **_more tendrils appeared, holding onto the teens' wrists, preventing Luke from scratching at the black appendages, letting his legs hang free. _**"Two.." **_He growled as the grip of his neck tightened, cutting off all air flow._** "One..." **_A loud snap filled the air as Luke's body hung in limp in his grip._** "Zero," **_the teens' lifeless body fell to the floor in a heap, his neck bent at an awkward angle. _**"Alright my child, you may open your eyes now," **_He said as He walked over to her, stepping over Luke. She looked up at Him. The being got down on His knees, looking at her bloodied shoulder._** "You're hurt..." **_He said as she nodded, tears still running down her face.

He wanted to reach out, to pull her firmly against His chest, but He knew that would only bring her more pain. He sighed and wiped the blood away from her nose using His sleeve._** "I have no other choice... I'm going to have to take you to my brother..."**_

**Author's Chronicle: Please excuse any mistakes, I still don't have Microsoft Word, therefore, no spell check. CLIFFHANGER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title- Guardian Angel**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.**

**Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 13 is here!**

She looked up at Him with confusion, not knowing that He had a brother.

_**"He'll take care of you," **_Slenderman said as he gently picked her up by the wast, carrying her on His hip instead of in His arms, not wanting to cause further harm to her. _**"I need to make one stop though first," **_He explained as she pressed her face against Him. The two vanished, reappearing behind somme trees.

The Tall Man watched as police cars and firetrucks lined the street, firefighters sprayed water on the fire-engulfed home. _**"Drew.." **_He mumbled before they both vanished once again, appearing on a front porch. The sun shone brightly overhead.

He sighed and walked across the porch. Hesitantly, He knocked on the door a few times._** "I have two brothers," **_He told her, knowing she was confused. The front door swung open.

"Slender?" The other man asked. Rose looked over at him. The two looked almost exactly the same, but His brother wore a short sleeved white-dress shirt and a tan sweater-vest on top of it. "What are you doing here?"

_**"I'm not here to visit, nor to have one of those 'bonding days' you are always talking about."**_

"I'm assuming it has something to do with this little cutie!" He chimed, reaching out to grab Rose, only to have his hand slapped away.

_**"She's been shot, and she's lost quite a bit of blood," **_Slenderman explained.

"Oh? Come on in," he stepped aside for the other to come in. He carried Rose inside, setting her down on the counter in the kitchen.

_**"This is Trenderman," **_Slenderman said.

"Oh come on, no one calls me that anymore," he whined as he gabbed the first aid kit. "You can call me Trender," he continued as he brought the white plastic box back. She nodded and watched as he pulled out a pair of scissors and cut up her sleeve, exposing her left shoulder before examining the wound. "She won't need stitches," Slenderman sighed in relief. "Now this will hurt a bit." He warned her as he grabbed a cotton ball with a pair of tweezers, dipping it into some rubbing alcohol. She nodded. "But you will be a big girl, won't you?" She looked at Trender, then over at Slender. Rose reached a hand out for Him. "Aww~" Trender chuckled, stopping once he received a slap on the back of his head from the elder sibling.

Trenderman remained silent as He stepped closer to her and held her tiny hand in His. Trenderman rubbed the cotton ball along the outside of the wound, wanting to clean all the blood off. He stopped though once he started to get close to the small bullet hole. He dropped the cotton ball onto the counter. "Here comes the tricky part..."

_**"Getting it out," **_Slender sighed as His brother nodded.

"I need you to hold onto her other hand," the two switched places, Slenderman now holding her left hand. Trenderman placed a hand onto her upper back. "And I need you to close your eyes dear," she looked up to Slender whom nodded. Rose closed her eyes quickly. "It isn't very far in, I can get it out easily," Trenderman remarked as his grip on the tweezers tightened.

He quickly grabbed onto the small bullet. "I'm so sorry sweetie," Trender said remorsefully as he quickly pulled the bullet out. Rose cried out, her free hand springing up to grab her shoulder, but Trender caught her wrist. "It's out honey," he said, grabbing fresh cotton balls. He dabbed one in the solution before cleaning the would, trying to ignore her loud sobs of pain and misery. He would drop the red cotton ball on the counter before repating it all again with a fresh one. A square of gauze was placed over the wound and secured with several strips of medical tape. "Try not to move your arm honey," Trender said as he quickly wiped her tears off of her cheeks before kissing her forehead gently. She opened her eyes and nodded.

"Thank you," she said as Slender nodded slightly in approval.

"Will you two be staying?" Trender asked.

_**"I actually cannot stay, but she can," **_Trenderman nodded._** "I won't be gone long," **_He told Rose, patting her head softly.

"Okay," she smiled as He vanished.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you sweetie," Trender said as he gently picked her up off of the counter, being careful of her shoulder. "Lets find you some new clothes," he said as he carried her down the hallway.

Rose noticed how different the two brothers were just by their nomes. Mister's home was plain, the bare minimum. Trender's home was full of color, the windows were all open, allowing the warmth and the sunlight from outside to flow in. She wasn't sure where they were, then again, it didn't matter to her.

She was set down on a large bed, which had a dark red comforter covering it and nearly a dozen decorative pillows were arranged at the top of the bed, "Let's see what I have," he thought out loud before walking into the large closet.

He returned holding a purple dress. "Here we go," he sat down on the bed beside her, helping the small child remove her stained and cut shirt. "I don't believe I caught your name honey," he pointed out.

"I'm Rose," she smiled up at him as he assissted her in putting the dress on, leaving her pants on.

"Such a pretty name," he chuckled as he picked her up one again, carrying her back out to the living room. "It's so nice to have some company over," he said setting her down on the couch and sitting beside her.

"I like it here," she smiled, looking around.

"I am glad, you can come here whenever you like," he rubbed her back softly. Rose leaned on him, glad he was to the right of her so it didn't hurt her shoulder more. "Get some rest, you haven't slept in a while," he said, knowing she had come from a different timezone, where it was night.

Rose nodded and closed her eyes, yawning softly. Trenderman held the child close as she slept, eventually picking her up and taking her back to the bedroom, lying her gently on the bed after removing the many pillows.

A fleece blanket was tossed over her quickly. Trender sat on the bed, running a hand through her hair gently before grabbing a book.

"So what happened?" Trender asked as he walked down the hallway, his older brother standing in the living room.

_**"A proxy went bad," **_Slenderman sighed as He sat down on the couch. _**"I left Rose with another proxy, whom was spotted. I lost about six or seven of them, depending if Drew made it out of the fire in time." **_Trenderman nodded and sat down beside Him.

"It's unlike you to have such a young one," he pointed out. "Usually you kill them off within a few days."

_**"She's different," **_Slenderman argued.

"You always were the protective one," Trender chuckled.

_**"Someone had to watch over you two."**_

"That's true. How'd you meet her?"

_**"She came with me willingly, she lived alone in a house, with no electricity, heat, warm water, and no food."**_

"I will never understand some humans, treating their own kind like that," Trenderman shoook his head.

_**"Neither will I. Is she asleep?" **_

"She's out. Doesn't surprise me though, she looked exhausted, the poor thing."

_**"She's had a long day." **_Slenderman nodded. They both went silent as they heard Rose walk down the hallway.

"You're back," she smiled and tried to climb up onto Slenderman's lap, but unable to due to her injured shoulder.

_**"I told you I wouldn't be gone long my child,"**_ He said as He lifted Rose onto His lap.

"Mister?" She looked up at Him. "Where's Anthony?" He remained silent for a few moments.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Trender said, standing up and going back to the bedroom.

_**"Well..." **_He said, now knowing how to put it into terms that she would understand. _**"He's... asleep."**_

"Oh, when will he wake up? I want to color with him again," she smiled.

_**"He... isn't going to wake up."**_

"He must have missed his nap," she giggled.

_**"Eve..." **_He added as she looked up at Him with confusion. _**"Anthony is asleep and won't wake up, not tonight, not tomorrow, not next week..." **_He explained. She nodded, trying to take it in, forever was a long time, but then again, a few hours seemed like a long time, so forever seemed like an impossible amount of time. _**"Do you understand?" **_He asked.

"I think so..." She said, looking up at Him and nodding softy. "I don't want to sleep forever..." She whimpered as she hugged Him tightly, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "I would miss you... and Trender... and coloring with you... and going on walks with you..."

_**"Don't worry my child, I'll protect you," **_He assured her gently, rubbing her back softly. She smiled and pressed her face against His chest, feeling the warmth emitting off of his body, through his clothes.

"I'm not afriad, I have you," she giggled.

_**"That's right, you have your Guardian Angel here to watch over you," **_she nodded and kissed his cheek softly. Rose sat back down on His lap before falling asleep once again.

**Author's Chronicle: Reviews please~ I update quicker when I get them~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title- Guardian Angel**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.**

**Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 14. I am sorry for the long break between my updates. I promise you all, all three of my main Slenderman stories, which consists of 'The Guardian Angel', 'An Entity's Adoption', and my longly neglected 'Intruder', will be updated by the end of the week. I have been very busy with school finals and now college stuff.**

**As an added apology, I have updated this story with two chapters at one time, this one will be a shorter one, but the next one is incredibly long. Thanks to everyone whom has left reviews. **

James sighed as he walked through the front door of the Forensics Building, the bell on the door chimed a few times as the door swung open.

"Oh, Mr. Perlarski, you have a voicemail on your office phone," Judith said, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Thank you Judith," he said as he walked down the hallway, going through a door, which led into the police offices.

Light illuminated the room as he flipped the light switch. James set his coffeee down on the large oak desk. The chief grabbed the phone and pushed the small button on the base, which was flashing red.

"Hello My Perlarski, this is Mr. Jones of the Oregon State Police Department. We were doing an investigation of a few murders and I found a slip of paper with the name 'Rose' on it, I had heard of the Amber Alert and decided to look into it further. A receipt from Wal-Mart was found and I glaced at the surveillance tapes from the evening, and I believe that the 'Rose' on the video is Rose Shnoebelen. Please feel free to call me back whenever you get the chance." James set the phone back down on its base before picking it up once again, hitting another button.

"Yes sir?" Judith asked.

"I need the first flight to Portland, Oregon."

"On it," he set the phone back down before leaving his office, the lights still on, and his coffee still resting on his desk.

He drove home quickly and began pacling his things into a small suitcase. His phone chimed slightly as an e-mail was received, which contained information about his flight, which was leaving in less than an hour. He lugged the suitcase out to the car and tossed it into the backseat.

"Oregon, here I come." He said as he drove off towards the airport.

**Author's Chronicle: Sorry for the short chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title- Guardian Angel**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.**

**Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 15 is here! To apoligize for my short hiatus of updates, I have updated this story with two chapters, one short one, and here comes the long one~**

"What do you have?" James asked as he stood outside of the home, standing next to Mr. Jones as bodies were carried out.

"This paper," Mr. Jones handed over a piece of printer paper with pen scribbles all over it, 'Rose' was written on the back of it. "We have video tapes of her and a teenage male at Wal-Mart."

"How tall is he?"

"About 6' 1"."

"Alright then, where's Rose at now? Any leads?"

"We are not sure, but... we did find her blood on a wall. The blood splatter would indicate she was sitting on the gorund and was shot somehwere in the shouolder area."

"I see."

"The bed was pulled away from the wall, where she was sitting, meaing that she was most likely under the bed, hiding from the shooter."

"She was being protected.." Mr. Jones nodded.

"The things that were purchaswed were a pair of tennis shoes, a pair of boots, and a lot of food."

"So, someone is stocking up," Mr. Perlarski stated.

"Or moving. Almost everyone in the house was killed by gunshot wounds, it appears that there was only one shooter, the rest were defending themselves."

"Where is the shooter at now?"

"Dead."

"By who?"

"We aren't sure... the shoter was killed by a mixture of suffocatuion and a fractured neck. It would appear also that he had some slight radiation poisoning."

"Radiation poisoning? How old was he?"

"Only 19, really spotty history. He was in and out of mental hospitals as a child, something about a really tall guy."

"Wait..." James stopped him. "How tall are we talking here?"

"I'm not sure, I just skimmed the papers."

"Can you give me his name and a list of mental hospitals he was in?"

"Of course," Mr. Jones nodded as he retrieved the papers from the cop car. James flipped through them quickly.

"I'll let you know if I learn anything," James sighed as he got ito his rental car and drove off, heading to the first mental hospital on the list.

He walked up the stairs of the hospital pushing the front door open, freshly polished white tiles covered the floor.

James walked over to the front desk.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here about a patient that was here a while ago," he explained.

"I see, I'm a newer worker, but Julie has been here for decades, she knows everyone who has ever been admitted here," she explained.

"That would be great," he smiled.

"She's down the hall, last door on the left."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day," she smiled at him.

"You too," he replied before walking down the hallway and knocking on the door.

"Come in," a lady said. He pushed the door open.

"I'm James Perlarski, I have a few questions for you about a past patient," he said as he closed the door behind him.

A lady in her mid-60's sat in a recliner, a large novel in hand. Huge bookcases lined the walls, a large mahogany desk stood in front of several large windows.

"Oh, it's nice to have company, take a seat, there's cookies here on the table," she put a bookmark inbetween her current pages and set the book on the small table next to the plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you ma'am," James replied as he sat down in a chair on the other side of the table. "I'm here about Luke Roberts."

"Ahh, yes... Luke. He was such a sweet child."

"How old was he was he first came here?"

"I believe he was about six or seven," she sighed. "He was a very... 'special' boy."

"Define 'special'," he said, intrugued now.

"His parents were killed in their home, the neighbors heard screaming and called the police. When they showed up, the killer was long gone. Luke was found in a bedroom closet, his younger brother was only three or four at the time, was also in the closet. The both wre brought here, due to the liklihood of them both being traumatized, and they also had no other family to go to. Luke came into my office in the middle of the night one evening."

-Flashback-

Julie shot up as she heard a small string of knocks at her door.

"Mrs Julie?" A small voice asked, wanting to be heard by her, but not wanting to wake up anyone else.

She tossed the covers off of her and shoved her feet into the pale pink slippers beside the bed.

Julie opened the door, finding Luke on the other side.

"Yes Luke?" She asked, wondering if the boy had suffered another nightmare of the murder.

"I remember now Mrs. Julie, I saw him, I saw who did it," she nodded and leaned down, picking the boy up, ignoring the pain in her back.

She carried Luke down the hallway, going into the craft room. After placing him down in a chair, she grabbed some plain white paper and crayons.

"Can you draw him Luke?"

"Yes Mrs. Julie," he nodded as he opened the crayons. She rushed over to the phone that hung on the wall, dialing the detective's number quickly.

"Detective Smith," he said as he answered the phone.

"Detective, it's Julie, Luke says he remembered seeing the man."

"I'm on my way," he said before hanging up. She waited by the phone, not wanting to stress Luke out by looking over his shoulder.

Detective Smith walked into the small craft room about ten minues laer, Luke still coloring, but slowing down as he was almost done.

"I'm finished Mrs. Julie," he said as he set down the crayon, the two adults walked over to him.

She watched as the detective picked up the drawing, looking at it for a few moments, not saying anything.

On the paper was a tall, thin figure, dressed in a suit. The two of them sat down beside Luke. "Are these your parents?" He asked, pointing to the two other figures.

"Yes," Luke nodded.

"Why did you draw this man so large?" He pointed to the well-dressed figure. "Is he standing on something?"

"No, he's really tall," Luke replied.

The two adults knew how easily it is for children to mistake heights, as they are shorter and everything seems taller to them.

"Where's his face?" The detective asked, pointing to the face, or lack of.

"He didn't have one." It was dark at the time of the murder, immediately making the claim inaccurate.

"Here," he said as he stood up, motioning for Luke and Julie to follow him.

Luke followed behind Julie as Mr. Smith walked over to a large measuring board, which was used for the childeren to measure themselves each month and write it down. "This tall?" He asked as he raised his hand, pointing to the six foot mark. Luke shook his head.

"Taller." He nodded and reached up to the six and a half foot mark. "Taller," Luke repeated, looking up at him. The detective sighed and reached up to the seven foot mark, looking down at the child, waiting for the answer. Julie watched as Luke nodded his head.

Mr. Smith sighed and put his hand down, still looking down to the boy.

"I will send this... description.. on to the police," he said as she nodded. "We're doing everything we can to try to catch this man," he assured Luke,

"Thank you," the boy smiled.

The detective left and Julie carried Luke up to the bedroom that he shared with Mark. She tucked him in to the bed and kissed his forehead gently.

"Good night Luke," she smiled.

"Good night Mrs. Julie," he said before turning over onto his side and closing his eyes. She rubbed her eyes as she thought she saw a shadow outside the window move. Julie closed the door and went back to bed.

-End Flashback-

"After that night, things seemed to take a turn for the worst," Julie sighed. "Children began to have nightmares... sleepwalking even. A few of them began having night terrors. The whole building was redone, the walls were repainted in brighter colors, dream catchers were placed under the pillows of everyone, whether they had nightmares or not. It seemed to work for a few weeks, then a child went missing."

"Missing?" James asked, not even noticing that he had already eaten a few cookies.

"RIght out of her bed, she was about four years old, the window was firmly locked and the hallway cameras showed no one coming in our out of the bedroom at all that night. It was like she just disappeared into thin air..." She looked down at the ground.

"Was she ever found?"

"Elizabeth was found three weeks later in the forest a few miles away... she was..." Julie wiped her eyes. "Impaled on a tree limb."

"Excuse me for a moment," he said as he leapt up from the chair and went into the hallway, pulling his cell phone out.

"Yes sir?" Judith asked as she picked up.

"That missing boy, Jake... send the police out into the forest again, tell them to look up, do a sweep of the trees, all of them," he said.

"Will do sir," she hung up and he put the phone back into his pocket before slipping back into the room.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm looking for some missing children, and I believe one of them has suffered the same fath as Elizabeth, I feel the other one is still alive, we aren't sure where she is though. Did anything else weird happen?"

"Well.. children complained of headaches, after a while, a few of them started having awful coughs, one of them began coughing up blood and we sent him to the hospital. Luke had radiation poisoning, we don't know how he got it though."

"When we found Luke a few days ago, he had radiation poisoning still."

"The doctors said it would wear off after time, and it did, we took him back a few months later after everyone gfot better, and the poisoning was gone. The doctors had some men come over and do a sweep of the area for radiation, it all came back clean, except for the boys' room, it was filled with radiation, not enough to cause harm, but enough to make someone sick. We moved their bedroom elsewhere and the room has sat there ever since."

"And their new room?"

"They both seemed to be doing just fine, I became concerned when I would go in and the window would be open, as there is a tree right outside the window. Their room was right above mine, which I didn't mind, the boys were bery quiet. Every Sunday night I stay up a bit and read, to help me unwind after the weekend.

-Flashback-

Julie sighed as she sat down in the bed, pulling a book off of the bedside table. She pulled the book open and set the bookmark on the table. Julie leaned back against the pillows and smiled as she read. She stopped and set the book down on her lap as she yawned.

Julie decided to stop her reading early due to her tiredness. She stuffed the pageholder in the book once again,

After the book was set o the bedside table, she lied down and pulled the covers up over her. She closed her eyes and sighed in relaxtion.

Foot steps upstairs caused her eyes to shot open. She listened as someone upstairs took a few steps, the ceiling above her creaked under the weight.

Neither of the boys were heavy enough to make the floor creak. She tossed the covers off of her and wrapped her purple robe around her, tying it closed as she walked out of the bedroom. She tried to be as silent as she could as she walked down the hallway and up the stairs, then down another hallway towards the boys' room.

She twisted the doorknob slowly before pushing the door open. Mark was sound asleep in his bed, the blankets wrapped around him tightly. Luke stood by the window.

"Luke," she whispered, causing him to turn and look at her. "Why are you out of bed?" She asked, walking over to him, her weight causing the floor boards to creak and groan.

"I thought I heard something..." He said, looking up at her, then out the window.

"It must have been the house settling," she rubbed his back softly, looking out the window. The dark paved road in front of the building was empty, the streetlights shone brights, but was hard to see as a thick fog was rolling in. The tree outside the window was bare, as it was starting to become fall. "Let's get you back in bed, it's late and you need your rest," Julie suggested.

"Okay," he nodded as he walked away from the window and climbed into the bed, pulling the blacket over him, She smiled and pulled th dark blue curtain shut, the small nightlight illuminating a small portion of the room.

She walked over to him and ran a hand through Luke's hair before kissing his forehead.

"Good night Luke," she smiled, "sweet dreams."

"Night Mrs. Julie," he said, looking up at her.

She closed the bedroom door behind her before she returned to her own room, falling asleep instantly.

**Artistan's Chronicle: I apoligize for how long this chapter is... as a heads up, the next few chapters will be long ones as well~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title- Guardian Angel**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.**

**Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 16~**

-Flashback Still-

Julie sighed as she walked into the boys' room the next afternoon, looking at the pajamas and clothes that had been strewn across the floor.

"Boys will be boys," she chuckled as she began to make Luke's bed, stopping as she found a small white doll.

It appeared as if it was handmade, but was never completed. The doll's body was complete, it's legs and arms were long compared to the rest of its body. A blank face stared up at her as she held it.

She made the bed and set the plush toy on top of the pillow before she began to make Mark's bed.

Julie began to pick up the pajamas that lied on the floor.

She froze as she lifted Mark's light blue pajama shirt, finding a dark shoe print, she would have missed it if she wasn't paying attention, as it seemed to blend in with the hardwood flooring. She continued to pick up the rest of the clothes, finding more prints.

After setting the clothes down on top of the bed, she called the detective once again.

Children whispered and murmered as he walked down the second floor hallway, some of them still eating lunch. A few other men walked behind him

They entered the room and closed the door behind them, preventing the other children from seeing in.

"No one was able to get in, the window was firmly locked in place, and the cameras didn't see anything in any of the hallways, except for me checking on them during the night," she explained.

"Don't worry Ma'am, we'll handle this," Detective Smith assured her.

She watched as the men took pictures of the shoe prints next to a ruler before sketching out a diagram of the room and marking where each print was located. "They seem to just... appear, out of no where," he sighed. "They go over to each of the beds, then stop again, as if they just... vanished," the dumbfounded detective stated.

"I thought I heard someone up here, but when I came up here, it was just the boys. Luke said he thought he heard someone too, he was looking out the window."

"I would suggest a camera here in the room, but don't tell the boys, hide it up in the vent," he said as he looked above the door, looking at the old vent.

"Alright," she nodded as the other men cleaned up the prints and left.

The other children watched as the men departed for the room, each child whispering to someone else.

"You can go first Mrs. Julie," Luke smiled down at the checker board in front of them.

"Alright," she moved a piece. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he moved one of his pieces to the side of the board, playing safe.

"I was cleaning your room this morning, and I found a new toy in your bed. A little white doll," she moved another one of her pieces.

"Oh, that? I found it while playing outside, I thought it was kinda cool," he smiled as he used his turn.

"Does he have a name?" Julie asked.

"No, not yet."

"You know what? I was going through my closet and I found my old sewing machine, perhaps we could make some clothes for your new friend," she offered as she moved and allowed him to take one of her pieces.

"Really?" He asked, his face lighting up instantly in happiness.

"We could make them together," she nodded.

"I would like that."

Julie let Luke win the game, as she did with all the children, before taking him to her bedroom. He held the doll by the arm, letting it dangle and sway as he walked down the hallway.

She took the measurements and wrote them down.

"Now, what should he wear?" She asked, pulling out a small basket and another small plastic container filled with various types and colors of fabric.

"Hmmm... black pants," she grabbed the black fabric. "And a white shirt."

"Long sleeved or short sleeved?" She asked.

"Long," he smiled. "Can he have some buttons on his shirt too?"

"I don't see why not," she chuckled as she grabbed the white fabric and pulled out the smallest white buttons she could find.

"I want him to look like he's going to work. He dresses nicely," Luke informed her. "Do you think he could have a tie?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"This is going to be so cool!" He bounced up and down in excitement.

Julie nodded and set the fabric on the small card table that she had set up for them.

She grabbed the fabric pencil and began to draw out the shapes she would need. Luke smiled and watched her from his folding chair beside her.

"Can you cut these out for me?" Julie asked, wanting Luke to have fun and participate as well.

"Okay," he said as he grabbed the scissors and began to slowly cut out the fabric shapes. The doll was sat upright, leaning back against the sewing machine.

Luke watched in amazement as she began to stitch the fabric together using the sewing machine.

Once she would finished with an article of clothing, she would set it on the table for him to look at.

"How would you like to iron them?"

"Will you teach me?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Of course," she smiled as she pulled out the ironing board and turned the iron on. "I will hold the fabric slowly, move it around on top," she told him.

She ironed the clothes without burning either of them, or the clothes, which pleased him greatly.

Julie watched happily as Luke put the pants on the doll before she continued to attach the small buttons on the front of the shirt.

Within twenty minutes, the doll was fully dressed.

"He looks perfect Mrs. Julie!" He cheered as he hugged her tightly.

"I am glad that you think so," she smiled and held him back.

"Anything new?" Detective Smith asked.

"Not really, none of the children seem to be having nightmares any longer, Luke and Mark are doing well," she smiled.

"That's great to hear, we're here to do a follow up on the bedroom," he said, another man standing behind him.

"That's alright, the boys are watching a movie," Julie led them up to the boys' room.

The other man waved a small back wand over the beds, the wand remaining silent.

"It seems to be clean," the man smiled.

"This is my brother Jack," the detective introduced him as he waved the wand aorund the room.

"You both look alike," she said, instantly noticing the resemblance between the two, the short brown hair, brown eyes, sligtly pointed noses, they could easily pass as twins, but there was obviously an age difference.

"Now for the boys," Jack smiled.

"I'll go get them," Julie said as she left and returned with the boys.

"This will be the last time boys," Jack smiled as he bent down on his knees and checked Mark first. "You're good to go," Mark amiled and ran back out of the room to finish the movie. Luke stepped in front of Jack now, his feet being waved first.

The wand beeped loudly as he quickly ran the wand from the floor to the top of his head. "Let's see where it's coming from," he ran the wand over his face and down his chest, the beeping continued once he got to Luke's hands. "What do you have there?" He asked as he looked at the small doll in Luke's right hand.

"A friend," Luke smiled.

"Can you set him down for a moment?" Luke hesistantly nodded before handing the doll over to Jack, whom waved the wand over the child once again, the device remaining silent this time. "Odd..." Jack muttered as he looked down at the wand, checking to make sure that is was functioning properly, the green light was still illuminated, signaling that it was in working order.

Jack ran the wand over the doll, causing it to beep and crackle loudly, the once-green light was now red and flickering.

He turned it off quickly. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it."

"Where? Can you show me?" Luke nodded.

The boy led Jack, Julie, and Detective Smith outside and to the backyard. He led them over to the fence, which seperated the yard from the heavily wooded area.

"I found him right here," Luke smiled as he pointed at a fence post, the metal fence firmly latched to it.

Jacked turned the wand over the post, finding the device silent.

"Luke? Do you mind if I take him home with me for a ittle while?" Jack asked.

"Why?" The boy asked, confused.

"Remember when the wand beeped, and you were sick?" Luke nodded. "I think your friend here is sick, I will take him to my home and make him some medicine, then, I will bring him back here," Jack smiled, hating himself for having to lie to a child.

"Well... if he's sick," Luke said, looking at the doll that was in Jack's hand. "Alright, but you will need his other tie, he wears his red one sometimes," Luke explained.

"Alright," he nodded as Luke ran back into the house, returning with the small red tie, which had a snap on the back, allowing the two ties to be changed.

"Take good care of him," the boy said as he handed over the tie.

"Don't worry," Jack placed the tie in the chest pocket of his polo before placing the doll in the pocket, making it look like the doll was able to look around. "He'll be back as soon as he is better."

"Okay, make sure that he doesn't stay up too late," Luke chided.

"I will."

Luke and Julie watched as the two men got into their seperate cars. Julie laughed softly a Luke waved good bye, Jack making the doll wave back to him before setting him into he passengers seat buckling the lap belt, holding it in place. Luke smiled at this, knowing the he'll be in good hands with Jack.

-  
**Author's Chronicle: I assure you, this is all part of the plot. I know that most of you are waiting for Rose to make an appearance, but don't worry, I have never let you down before, have I? Rose will appear in the chapter after the next, I swear!  
I deeply apologize for how long this is all taking to update, I am facing some tough ordeals with a very ill family member. As an apology, I will upload 2 chapters this evening! I have 2 polls now open, please go check them out, it is so I know which stories to update more frequently~  
Please bear with me as it will be taking a while longer to update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title- Guardian Angel**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Slenderman, Rose is a random character that I made up.**

**Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 17~~~**

-Still A Flashback-

Jack sighed as he walked into his home, tossing his car keys onto the small coffee table inthe living room.

The doll was placed on the kitchen table, setting the doll upright in a sitting position. The small red rie was placed on the table as he emptied his pockets, setting his wallet on the table as well as a handful of loose change. He sighed and went back to the bedroom, hopping into the shower quickly.

He came back out in a pair of dark gray lounge pants and a black tee shirt, wondering what to eat for dinner as he walked down the hallway.

"Huh?" He asked aloud as he walked into the dining room, finding the doll no longer on the table. "Where did it go?" He asked, looking around. "There you are," Jack said as he walked over to the couch, finding the doll now sitting on the couch, propped up against the cushion. "I could have sworn I placed you on the table..." He said as he picked up the plush and brought it into the kitchen propping it up against the wall on top of the counter. "Dinner..." he said to himself as he grabbed a smal bowl of leftover lasagna and reheated it in the microwave.

He glanced at the doll, finding it had fallen over onto its side, Jack repositioned it into a sitting position.

He jumped slightly as the microwave went off. After grabbing some hot pads, he removed the lasagna and grabbed a fork. The meal was placed on the coffee table in the living room before he want back to grab a bottle of water form the fridge. WIth the bottle in one hand and the doll in the other, he walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

The doll was placed ont he couch beside him as he turned the television on, finding a police show on.

Jack allowed the pasta to cool down slightly before eating it happily. Once he finished the meal and the water, he returned to the kitchen once again, tossing the plastic bottle into the green recycle bin in the pantry, then washing the bowl and fork.

He sighed as the clock read 8:47 already. ad he really been watching television for nearly two hours?

He shrugged it off, he always lost track of time while watching something,

He grabbed a legal pad and pen before returuning to the couch. He placed the doll on the coffee table in front of him before he began to write.

_Luke claims to have found the doll outside by a fence post. It seems possible to shove said doll throug the fence, but arranging it into a sitting position would be impossible, as not even a child's hand could fit through the fence. Possibility of someone jumping the fence to place the doll is high._

_ Doll is an estimated 8" tall. Arms and legs are elongated, and very large compared to its proportions._

Jack gently removed the clothes from the doll, setting them aside and examining it further.

_Doll appears to have never had a tag anywhere on its body, indicating it was either made by hand, or altered to remove the tags, but no stitches or signs of alteration are visible._

_ Doll's face is completely blank, no holes are left behind from where possible buttons have fallen off, no indication of a face at any time. Has some strange vibes coming from it. _

Jack redressed the toy quickly before setting it on top of the legal pad on the coffee table.

After grabbing the red tie from the kitchen table, he lifted the toy and removed the small black tie, setting it on the couch beside him before snapping the red tie on.

He straightened the white shirt of the toy. "I'll take you to the office tomorrow and check you out," he said. "What am I doing? I'm talking to a doll," he rolled his eyes and set the toy down before turning the television off and walked back to his bedroom, quickly climbing into his bed and falling asleep instantly.

Jack woke up the next morning and drug himself out to the kitchen to make a plate of eggs and toast.

He placed the plate on the kitchen table before going back to pour himself a glass of orange juice.

6:17 a.m.

The man quickly washed the dishes in the sink and placed them into the drying rack before getting dressed, putting on a dark wash pair of jeans and a white polo.

Jack sat down on the couch and put his shoes on, glancing up at the toy on the coffee table.

Wasn't he wearing the red tie when he went to bed?

He picked up the doll, looking down at it, the toy was now weaing the black tie instead of the red one. Jack shook his head.

"I must be mistaken," he sighed as he grabbed the legal pad and his keys off of the table before exiting the house.

After hearing the door 'click', signaling that it was locked, Jack pulled the key out a bit, stopping to sneeze.

_SNAP!_

Jack looked down at the doorknob, the key was broken into two pieces, one resting in his hand, the other resided firmly in the lock. "Perfect," he rolled his eyes as his tone of voice turned sarcastic.

He turned around and walked down the concrete steps, making his way over to his dark blue car.

The doll was once again buckled into the passengers seat before the car was started.

Traffic was the same as it always was, there was usually one stretch on the highway that would be backed up, due to people trying to get onto the busy onramp, which connected to the highway that led downtown, but once he got into the other lane and drove past the ramp, the roads were deserted.

It took him about ten minutes longer to get to work this way, but the traffic downtown woud be backed up for well over half an hour.

He turned on the radio as he drove, listening to the weather,

Jack parked in his usual parking stall before grabbing his things and exiting the car, locking it behind him.

He immediately went down to the lab.

Every square inch of the toy was swabed and examined, perhaps whoever left it had accidentally left something on the plush figure.

Each of the swabs was placed into a solution, which would change colors depending on what was left behind.

Jack placed the vials aside, glancing at the laminated piece of paper which had a table diagram that he would have to use later on.

Red- Blood remnants

Blue- Skin

Green- Saliva

The man sighed and ran the toy through a radiation detector, which would measure the amount. The printer hummed as it turned itself on and began to print out the information from the test.

The radiation wasn't enough to make someone ill, but enough to cause headaches.

After the machine was powered down, the toy was retrieved and placed on the counter.

Jack sighed once again as he went back over to check the glass vials, finding them all still clear. "There's no way this thing is completely clean, I've been handling it, and so has Luke. There should be skin flakes somewhere." Jack groaned as the toy was swabbed once again, this time swabbing the ouside of the clothes instead of the inside.

He put the swabs into fresh vials and set them aside yet again.

- Three hours later-

The vials were still clear as he returned back to them.

"I'll come back to it," he told no one as he stretched his neck, hearing and feeling it pop, causing him to let out a sigh in contentment.

His growling stomach caused him to look up at the clock that hung on the wall above the doorway.

12:23.

"Lunch break," he smiled happily as he left the room, turning the lights off and locking the door behind him.

The rest of the day dragged on, Jack was still unable to get anything off of the plush toy.

He decided to call it a day and grabbed his belongings before heading home, leaving a bit earlier than usual, but he didn't mind, he made his own hours.

The drive home was quick, there was hardly any traffic ont he roads, but then again, it wasn't even 4:30 yet.

About halfway home the wind picked up slightly and it began to sprinkle. Jack pulled into his droveway and ran up the steps, trying to protect his stuff from getting wet.

He grabbed his keys and looked down at what was left of his house key.

Jack groaned loudly as it began to rain harder. He quickly ran around the house to the backdoor of the garage. After fumbling with his keys for a moment or two, he unlocked the door and pushed it open, slamming it behind him.

The garage wasn't very big, it was filled with boxes of stuff he had yet to unpack from his recent move, leaving no room for his car.

Once inside the home he tossed his stuff onto the kitchen table before removing his wet shoes.

The back of his white polo was damp. He groaned softly as he walked back to his room and tossed a blue tee shirt on, running a hand towel over his hair a few times before throwing it into the hamper in his closet.

Once he came back out of his room he checked on his things,

The doll was completely dry, and only the back of the legal pad had some rain droplets on it.

Jack froze in place as he lifted the belongings to move them onto the counter, finding a small orange envepole lying beneath them.

It was the same type of envelope he used for work, two prongs looped through a circular-hole in the back to hold it closed.

The envelope wasn't that big, about the size of a cell phone. He picked it up and quickly opened it, tipping it onto the table to spill its contents.

Jack watched as half of his door key fell out onto the table.

He picked it up, slightly confused. Jack was positive he hadn't called a locksmith. He shrugged and set the key back down on the table, sighing softly.

-End Flashback-

"Jack was never seen or heard from again, he seemed to just drop off of the face of the earth," Mary said, wiping her tears gently.

"And the doll?" James asked.

"Somehow it was returned to Luke, a note was attached to it, but I never showed him, I didn't want to scare him," she shook her head as she got out of the chair and went over to the bookshelf, pulling out what appeared to be a journal.

Mr. Perlarski watched as she returned to her chair and opened the small book, pulling out a sheet of paper. Mary hesitantly held it out to him.

'**HE'S MINE!**' was written in bright red, it appeared to have almost been applied using a finger, rather than a pen or a pencil. "I wasn't sure if 'he' referred to Jack or to Luke," she sighed, "I don't think you know what you are getting into," Mary warned him,

"There's a little girl out with this sick, demented man, and it's my job to bring her home," he replied.

"Then I pray that you and her return home safely."

"Thank you," he went to hand her the paper back.

"Keep it, please, I don't want it anymore," she shook her head.

"Alright, thank you for your time," he smiled.

"Anything to prevent this from happening again," she smiled softly as he left.

**Author's Chronicle: I hope that these 2 chapters have somewhat made up for the delay between chapters, I really don't mean to take so long.**


End file.
